BOWSER LEARNS A LESSON
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Bowser learns a lesson when he crashes a sleepover at Peach's castle. Daisy, Rosalina, Grace, Azalea, and Ella are at Peach's sleepover. Daisy is now five weeks pregnant. Mario and Luigi babysit the girls' children: Faith and Felix (Grace), Stella (Rosalina), Rose (Azalea), Elle (Ella), as well as their own children. (Not sure what genre(s) to use).


The only characters I own:

Lilly, Maria, Elle, Rose, Stella, Faith and Felix

* * *

BOWSER LEARNS A LESSON

Somewhere in the Dry Dry Desert Bowser and Kamek were looking for a way out. Despite the fact Bowser was riding in his Koopa Clown Car and Kamek was on his broom, they were still exhausted from being out in the heat.

"You know something?" Bowser sighed as he drove his Koopa Clown Car. "I'm bored and I want to do something fun."

Kamek rode up next to him on his broom and smiled. "How about we kidnap Princess Peach and little Maria, your nastiness?"

"Hmmm, let's do it." The Koopa King replied. "It's been a good while since I've nabbed Peach."

Kamek nodded and they continued their journey through the desert.

* * *

At Princess Peach's castle there was a slumber party going on. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Grace, Azalea, and Ella sat there doing each other's hair and make-up.

"It was nice of Mario and Luigi to hold a sleepover for the children." Grace commented as she brushed Ella's long hair.

"They don't mind watching the kids." The flower princess replied as her cousin put black eyeliner on her.

"Do you think they're fine?" Azalea asked, looking in the mirror.

The others shrugged.

* * *

Sneak Peek Inside Luigi's Mansion

"Get down right now!" Mario ordered the twins.

Maria, Lilly, Rose, Stella, and Elle watched in amusement as Faith and Felix swung from the chandelier above the kitchen table.

Luigi just shook his head and watched his brother and his attempt to get the twins. The red clad plumber got upon the table and stood up. Just as he was about to step over a flowery sippy cup, he lost his balance and fell backwards into the bowl of spaghetti. The green clad plumber and the children started to laugh when the red clad plumber stood up. The bowl was stuck to his butt.

"Daddy has sketti butt!" Maria laughed.

"Ha ha very funny" He replied sarcastically as he pulled the twins off the chandelier.

"No one is going to believe this." Luigi laughed as he pulled the bowl off his brother's butt.

End of Sneak Peek

* * *

"Thanks for not making me look like a clown." Rosalina sighed in relief as she scrutinized her face in the mirror.

"No problem." Azalea replied, sitting down on the pink loveseat.

"How about we watch a horror movie after we get done?" Grace asked, turning to face the others.

"Oh can we?" Ella turned away from the mirror and tucked her long strawberry blonde looking hair behind her ears.

"I don't see why not." Peach smiled, handing Daisy a mirror. "Just chose one."

"How about _Night of the Living Goombas_?" Ella suggested. "_Koopageist_?"

"I like the first choice better." The flower princess sighed as she stared at the atrocious color of lipstick Peach had put on her.

"I agree with Daisy." The pink princess agreed, passing a wet cloth to her. "It just doesn't work you're your personality."

The others nodded.

"Then we shall watch it, but just so you know it's the original and not the remake." Ella informed them. "So it's going to be in black and white."

The others nodded.

"Someone pass me the Cheetos." The flower princess ordered as she finished wiping the make-up off her face. "I'm five weeks pregnant and if someone doesn't pass me the darn Cheetos I will go off."

"Nobody needs that." Rosalina commented, quickly passed the junk food to her friend.

"Thank you." Daisy replied, stuffing a couple into her mouth.

"Azalea, does anyone ever make fun of your last name?" Peach asked skeptically.

"Sometimes, but that one day Rose beat up a classmate at the preschool for laughing at her last name." Azalea replied, eying the others.

"What is your last name now?" Rosalina asked. "I still don't know what it is."

"My married name is Bush…" She sighed. "My own father has even laughed at me because now I'm known as Azalea Bush. I won't lie I did kind of grin about it."

"Tiny Bush, Azalea Bush, and Rose Bush…that's pretty funny. I'm sorry, but it's ironically funny." Daisy told them as she stuffed her face with Cheetos.

The others nodded in agreement. Just as the others were about to stand up, the doors to the balcony swung open.

"Bwah hah hah hah!" Bowser cackled as he rode inside the room in his Koopa Clown Car.

Peach turned around and crossed her arms and the others gathered around her.

"I've come for Princess Peach and Maria!" Bowser shouted as he hopped out of his Koopa Clown Car.

"Um excuse you." The flower princess snapped. "Can't you see we're in the middle of a slumber party?"

"Um…uh…I" The koopa king stuttered.

"Plus my daughter isn't here." The pink princess smirked.

"Why don't we have a little fun with him?" Azalea suggested.

"Um Kamek, I really could use your help right now!" Bowser called out nervously.

"Sorry your nastiness, but I think it's best if I stay out here." The magikoopa replied.

Grace smirked. "Get him."

Everyone but Daisy grabbed him and forced him to sit down on the chair. Of course she had to put down the Cheetos.

"Kamek, I really could use some help right now!" The Koopa King called out again.

"The only thing I'm going to do is sit back and watch." He replied, pulling out the Polaroid Camera.

Grace put red lipstick on him while Peach and Daisy painted his nails. Rosalina powdered his face and Azalea placed fake eyelashes on him. For the last touch Ella placed a small long blonde haired wig upon his head.

"Oh this is just too good!" The magikoopa cackled, snapping a picture.

"Here, take a couple more." Grace grinned, laying the lipstick down.

Everyone laid their stuff on the table behind the chair and the gathered around. Staring from left to right they stood closer to Bowser. Ella, Azalea Grace, Rosalina, Peach, and Daisy smiled for the camera while Bowser just scowled. Kamek snapped several pictures and stopped. The magikoopa picked up one of the pictures and laughed.

"Oh, the others at the castle are going to get a kick out of this!" He laughed.

"Let me see that." Bowser grumbled, taking the picture from him. "Daisy, you're looking a little bigger than normal."

"Well first off I'm five weeks pregnant, second off my pregnancy was announced in the newspapers throughout the kingdoms." The flower princess fussed.

"I didn't exactly read the newspaper." He replied.

"Anyway I think we should put a dress on him now." Grace spoke up as she grinned. "He'd look real sexy then."

The other girls laughed and Bowser jumped up from the chair.

"That's enough!" The Koopa King shouted, pulling off the blonde wig. "I'd better leave before you all kill me!"

Bye!" The girls called as he hopped in his Koopa Clown Car.

Bowser hurried out of Peach's old pink bedroom with Kamek in tow. All the girls laughed and picked up a photograph off the floor.

"Now this is a moment we're all going to remember." Azalea commented.

"You said it." Ella replied with a big grin.

Daisy smiled. "Do me a favor and pass me the Cheetos again."

Peach handed her the Cheetos and just shook her head along with the others.

From this moment on they knew Bowser had learned his lesson. The lesson was _never interrupt a sleepover full of females_. The rest of the night ended well and they watched _Night of the Living Goombas_.

THE END

* * *

NOTE: I fixed all the mistakes I seen and whatever else I thought needed it. I hope this will amuse all who have/or will read it. Au revoir for now.


End file.
